


Unfair

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, NCT 2018, Omegaverse, Scenting, Smut, Unprotected Sex, let's say regular era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: It's Sicheng's first heat in which he desperately wants to fuck. Luckily, he's surrounded by attractive boys willing to satisfy.ORHow NCT 127 members help Sicheng when he goes into heat (it's mainly yuwin).
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! merry christmas!
> 
> omg i've been so excited to post this. been working on it for a stoopid amount of time. but i really really love yuwin and y'all will probably see that from the upcoming stories i post...
> 
> this is my first ever alpha/beta/omega fanfic so if i get anything wrong lemme know and i'll try to change it around. the timings are a little awkward so try to ignore like specific date calculations and the times their heats should actually arrive etc!
> 
> warning (and spoiler):
> 
> i've tagged dub con just in case but the sex IS consented. it's between an omega and alpha while they're in heat (aka they can't help that they are desperate for everything) so if that makes you uncomfortable i'd suggested you skip this fic or just skip that part- it's only about 1/5 of the fic!
> 
> they also do not use protection and obviously don't leech off this or take it as valid, educational information! it's a fantasy world, pls use protection in the real world, k  

> 
> enjoy my kittys <3

_This can’t be happening_, Sicheng thinks, his head spinning and pulse racing, _you’re not doing this_.

His chest begins to shallowly rise and fall when he senses the first wave. It’s an unbearable cold sweat that passes through his body, coursing past his lungs and delving into his blood stream. The warmth is _insane_, filling him so beautifully that he feels he might pass out. Everything inside of him is contradicting itself, and he wants to hate what is about to overcome his body, but he knows it won’t quite reach that stage yet.

Speaking of stages, the glaring spotlight peaks his attention, clawing Sicheng’s focus back down to reality. He stammers out his ending ment and flickers a smile whilst the crowd awe in sympathy. Though not able to say much, he’d been practicing and carefully preparing how he, personally, would end their final concert in Seoul. He’s surprised he was able to remember his words’ rehearsal, but the shock is quickly replaced by another wave of electricity pulsating through, from the balls of his feet to his temples.

There’s a ringing in his ears, so he squeezes his eyes shut, hanging his head low as someone begins to speak into a microphone. He wants to listen and appreciate the dialogue, but he knows what’s happening, and it’d be better fake it ‘til he makes it, in this situation _especially_.

A few solemn moments pass, applause that sounds so loud that Sicheng physically flinches, and finally their speeches are finished. Of course, he knows it’s not the end. Suddenly, he regrets the excitement himself and rest of the members had felt when they were told they could surprise the audiences with encore stages.

_Ten more minutes_, he thinks, _then home, sleep_.

He wants to be fuming at his body clock for bringing on his heat this soon, but when he’s being rushed backstage for an outfit change that must be completed in under four minutes, he can barely even shed a drop of annoyance. Sicheng’s career is on the line, his life, and so he simply must focus on the one thing at hand. There are clammy hands touching him everywhere, frantic voices asking him if he needs water. He can barely respond before his top is being tugged over his head and a shirt slipped on behind.

He has no time to think, let alone move, so he lets the crew complete their individual tasks and flops alongside his assistant who drags him to the side of the stage. He’s patted down once more, before he feels like he can take his first breath. When he does, his nose wrinkles, and an unfathomable fragrance invades his body, an overpoweringly strong wooden stench. He grimaces and lifts his gaze to focus on the hooded eyes of his older member glaring back. It’s dark backstage, so much so that Sicheng can’t see where he places his feet, but he steps closer either way.

Yuta releases a soft groan, lips sealed, as he eyes the younger. He senses the pheromones change, from fleetingly lazy to distressed. It makes him want to lurch onto the body of the boy, to comfort him and devour him simultaneously.

“You didn’t tell us you were going into heat, _what the fuck_,” Yuta mutters breathlessly, focus unblinking. He remains contact even when a Beta makeup artist stumbles over to finish touch-up. She freezes, hand halfway to Yuta’s face, before flamboyantly sniffing.

“Sorry,” she stammers, flying around to see Sicheng’s blissfully ignorant expression, “I’m _so_ sorry.” And scuttles away.

“You didn’t say anything,” Yuta repeats, “_Sicheng_.” His tone is deep, a lustful growl erupting from his lower throat. He animalistically releases a scent, accidentally causing the younger’s legs to stutter.

Sicheng finally finds the strength to reply, as goose bumps ripple up his spine, “I d-didn’t know, mm…”

Yuta observes as the boy almost keens over. He daren’t take a step close to help, and instead keeps his arms plastered to his side.

“It’s only just st-started,” he finishes, placing his hands on his stomach as a sort of weak support, and breaking eye contact to pathetically bow his head.

“It’s only just started? Then why do you smell _this_ good?”

A single tone blasts around them, and the sound of music begins. Thankfully, there’s no special entrance for the encore, with the underlying excitement being the members’ return. Several bodies pass by the two without them even noticing at first, too caught up in the discovery of Sicheng’s problems to care. It isn’t until Johnny grabs Yuta by his shoulder and forces him on stage that the younger notices he should also comply. He follows meekly, rolling his shoulders back and clenching his thighs once before returning to the stage.

The two numbers pass quickly, faster than Sicheng had expected, and he feels too caught up in the whirlwind of adrenaline to notice his body’s ever-growing temperature. He’s not worried about his scent: with nine other members furiously jumping around on a stage, room filled to the brim with sweaty interlocked bodies, he’s fairly certain that at least the other Alphas can’t sense a thing. What he isn’t accounting for, though, is Taeyong. The Omega flashes him some looks that Sicheng can’t quite place throughout the finale, even finding the time to sling his arm around the latter’s back during _Regular_. Sicheng has the balls to shake it off and continues with their routine. If anyone dares remind him of his brewing heat, he’ll set off and never return to the stage.

Finally, they all intertwine their fingers and take their last bow. Sicheng basks in the audience’s adoration as he feels a satisfied smile surface. He claps for himself when they all pull away, but immediately grimaces as he reels over, stomach wrenching and something clawing at his insides. He looks down, eyes wide, focusing on the floor and moving his feet _fucking_ _fast_ as he shuffles into the wings. He’s followed by the other members but leaves no time before picking up the pace and bringing himself down a single corridor. He scans for a men’s bathroom, desperate, and scoffs when none appear.

Frantic, Sicheng drags his feet from corridor to corridor, scrambling past various crew members with concerned facial expressions, before he finally finds a disabled toilet. His stomach gnaws from the inside out, a burning sensation beginning to pool, and he crashes inside the room, immediately falling to the floor. His knees crack in pain of the hard tile, but he doesn’t care, crawling to the basin and holding his face above the bowl.

Sicheng heaves, but nothing exits his mouth. _This is weird_, he thinks, not used to have nauseous symptoms as a part of his heat’s preview.

“Sicheng?” A soft mewl sounds from the doorway, making the boy realise he’d not even closed the door, allowing everyone who walked past to see in. “Oh, gosh…” Taeyong hurries by his side, kneeling and placing a hand on the boy’s back, gently caressing his shoulder blade.

There are a couple moments of silence, both boys not usually the conversation starters.

“You’re going into heat, huh?” Taeyong stutters giddily. “This is your third- no, fourth?”

Sicheng does nothing but nod, eyes fixated on the clear water at the bottom of the toilet, desperate for some sort of toxic liquid to come out. He’s desperate to purge his insides of the heat, but he knows simply throwing up won’t satiate his desire.

“How do you want to handle it, baby?” Taeyong queries, playing with the hair at the nape of Sicheng’s neck. He uses the pet name purposefully, acknowledging how soft treatment truly aids himself when in heat.

“It seems worse,” the younger coughs out, leaning back and perching on his heels, “_much_ worse, this time.”

“Can you _sense_ much?” His hyung’s eyes squint, searching for some sort of clarification upon the latter’s face, but he’s too glazed over to react.

“I, I don’t know,” he mumbles, not particularly focusing anywhere. Abruptly, a fragrance of unease and apprehension fills the air between them, Sicheng noting them as worried pheromones.

“Okay, baby,” Taeyong nods, wrapping one arm around Sicheng’s back and hooking his hand under his wet armpit. He heaves the poor boy up, allowing most of the weight to fall onto his side. “Let’s get you to the others, yeah? See what they think we should do?”

The journey back is utterly silent, nobody daring to disturb the poor Omega, whose eyes are fluttered closed and head is leaning against the Beta, Taeil’s, side. The group had been split in two, the occasional member concerned that all the masculine hormones floating about in a small space might’ve made Sicheng’s head explode.

Once they’re safely returned home, Taeil aids Sicheng to his room, helping him discard his clothes and laying him on the bed. The younger hadn’t had another wave hit him, and yet he lies in anticipation, hands balled into fists, eyes squeezed shut.

“Sichengie,” Taeil murmurs with a hushed tone, “if you need me to get you anything, let me know, okay?”

“Can I,” he begins, arm reaching forward, “can I have your top? Think I’m going to nest.” He almost chuckles at the insane request but is in disbelief when the material is immediately discarded and passed over. He holds onto the damp fabric, clasping it between his fingers. Senses heightened, he touches each molecule and feels an urge. Without thinking, the top is brought to his nose and he inhales deeply, the smell of musk and comfort filling his nostrils. It makes him shiver, and before he even has time to be embarrassed, Taeil’s responding.

“It’s okay, I smell good to Omegas in heat, apparently,” he smiles softly, reaching out to brush down a rouge hair strand from the younger boy’s delicate head, “Jungwoo always nests with my hoodies. I can bring you some tomorrow. Sleep for now, mm?”

Sicheng wants to nod and leave it at that, but the tremendously comforting aroma has him reaching out again, “You smell _so nice_, hyung.”

“Oh, so it’s one of _those_ heats,” Taeil rolls his eyes and retracts his hand, “goodnight, Sichengie. Call out if you need us, you have the room to yourself tonight.”

When the other leaves him be, the patter of footsteps sounds outside the door, alongside some obnoxiously loud whispering. Sicheng feigns caring, wrapping himself in Taeil’s scent and curling onto his side.

It isn’t until the next morning that he wakes up, a distressingly loud cry ripping through his body. The heat has increased, oh _fuck it has_, and Sicheng doesn’t know what to do. During the night, the rest of his clothes had been discarded, and he’d thrown Taeil’s top elsewhere.

“No, no, no,” he mutters, eyes squinting at the harsh light that glares through the crack in the curtain. He scans the room for the top, desperation seeping through every pore in his body, he wants to smell the Beta again, he _needs_ to.

There’s a sudden knock at the door, however Sicheng’s too busy contorting his body and focusing on the unimaginable rise of his heart rate to notice. He releases a damned weep once more, and the door crashes open.

“Hyung!”

Sicheng lashes out, arms flailing. The noises that follow are various curse words, shrieks, cursed yells, as the body standing in the doorway disappears. He can’t focus on _anything_, an itching desire to claw out his insides taking over.

“I didn’t know what to do…” someone mumbles in the distance. Two new shadows appear alongside the previous one, and the stimulating loud stomp of steps on the hard wood floor.

“It’s okay, Hyuck, you’re not supposed to know yet.”

Sicheng forces his eyes closed once more and clasps around on the bed sheets once more.

“Taeil…” he whines, nostrils blazing and urgently searching, begging for the familiar scent to return. Instead, he’s invaded with an earthy, boisterous odour.

“No, sorry, darling, it’s Johnny.”

Sicheng feels a dip in the bed and he gradually slows the clenching and unclenching of his wrists. The warmth inside him is still flaming, searing his blood stream, but somehow, he relaxes his heart rate. It allows him to gently open his eyes. He’s met with the fond expression laid upon his hyung’s face. Standing across the room is Donghyuck, and next to the bed, Jaehyun, inviting him to understand why he’d calmed so suddenly.

The presence of his close Alphas soothed him, allowing the inability to focus to subside a little, even while his heat continued ferociously. He notices how unphased the two seem by Sicheng’s nudity.

There’s a cool sensation on his forehead, and he flinches as Johnny reaches forward to place a wet rag on him. It helps, but it feels as though it’s for decoration. The star of the show is slowly pulled out of Jaehyun’s pocket, out of Sicheng’s line of vision.

“Do you feel well enough to think how you want to deal with your heat, sweetie?” Johnny whispers, reaching out and gently touching Sicheng’s side. It makes the younger shudder, an immediate shock of pleasure wringing up his spine and to his behind. The pet name relieves him, easing the pain a little, and replacing it with a sort of yearning.

_This is new_, he thinks, and grimaces a little when he feels a tingle at the bottom of his spine, and a sloshy sensation between his behind.

“He looks too far gone to speak, hyung,” Jaehyun says, his tone hinting annoyance.

“He’s gonna reply, he just needs some time, don’t you, darling?” The hand caressing the boy’s side continues, rubbing gentle motions up his back and down to his knees. “It’s his first heat where he’s reacted like this. Taeil hyung said something about him nesting, and that usually leads to _this_.” He removes his hand briefly to gesture at the boy’s panting body.

Sicheng can’t believe what follows, as he releases a soft whimper at the loss of contact. He’s never been much of a talker, or a noise-maker, or any sort of beggar, if he’s completely honest. Right now, he doesn’t care, feeling his body crumble at the demise of the Alpha’s tranquil touch.

“I wanna,” Sicheng croaks, noticing how gone his voice is for the first time, “I wanna fuck.”

Johnny chuckles gently at his request, and nods to Jaehyun, who moves his hands from behind his back.

“Will this be okay?” the man ponders, revealing a little shiny dildo, rose coloured and accompanied with a suction cup.

Sicheng is speechless at first, and then another wave overcomes him, the slick he produced earlier gliding his cheeks together. The friction is delectable, and he finds himself keening at the spectacle.

“I wanna fuck a person,” he repeats, with clarification, turning onto his side and letting his hand flop down the side of the bed.

“Sorry, sweetie, we don’t think you’re quite in your right mind for that,” Johnny says, and gestures for Jaehyun to put the toy next to him on the bed. “This’ll work just as well, I promise.”

“But it won’t, hyung,” Sicheng whines, a moan effortlessly rolling off his tongue as his knees lift into his chest, “it won’t be as good, it doesn’t smell like _you_.”

“Jesus,” someone whispers from the doorway- Donghyuck, whom Sicheng has forgotten his presence, removes himself from the situation.

“Hmm,” Johnny nods, bitterly smiling. He can’t deny how _tricky_ this is. With all the adrenaline continuously coursing through his veins from the previous night, adding a desperate Omega to the mix was going to end in bodies melding together, consensually or not.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun breathes out, “is it that bad if we, uh, if we-“

“Yes,” Johnny says, breaking away from the Omega and glaring back at the Alpha, whose disposition has become achingly clear. “Don’t be disgusting, Jaehyun.” He lifts himself off the bed, much to Sicheng’s dismay, and walks to the door.

“But, hyung,” Jaehyun mumbles, eyes glossing over at the sight of Sicheng running his own fingers through his hair.

“Come on.” Johnny fights the urge to bark at the latter, knowing how fragile Sicheng’s senses are, but if the other Alpha doesn’t hold back soon, he’ll throw fists. Jaehyun solemnly nods, head hanging low, as he smiles gingerly at the younger, lifting the rag from his face and taking his leave.

The door clicks closed and Sicheng basks in the scents of the two men, tongue passing across his bottom lip as he takes in their whiff of perspiration and masculinity. The dildo stares him down, forcing the boy to give in.

Across the course of a few hours, Sicheng uses the toy left by his Alphas repeatedly, an amount he can’t even count on one hand. He’s so exhausted from the copious orgasms, and yet so unsatisfied he feels as though he will burst. He twitches on the bed, forcing himself into a messy, naked sleep.

He’s awoken by an exterior noise, rather than his own internal suffering. In fact, the pain only lingers a little, fully replaced by desire and plain heat, now. The noise is the sound of a tapping on the door. It’s a weird rhythm, but he acknowledges it for an entry enquiry anyway.

It’s Doyoung who enters, carrying a tray of goodies as he awkwardly shuts the door with his heel. Turning around, he tuts at Sicheng’s contorted, naked tangle, and walks to place the tray on his side table.

“Food, for you,” the Beta says, “you should eat, it’ll help.”

Sicheng doesn’t need to be told twice, wondering if perhaps his body allowed him to feel at ease momentarily for his hunger to roar. He reaches forward wearily and scans the tray- an assortment of packaged goods, alongside a bowl of orange soup, steaming.

“Thank you, hyung,” he mumbles, unable to say anything more as Doyoung exits the room. His insides having purged a ridiculous amount of times, he finds it hard to even lift the spoon to his mouth, but he manages to do so a decent amount of times. Suddenly, Doyoung reappears, carrying various materials and a bowl of water.

“You’re too fucked out to get to the shower, so,” he shrugs, placing the bowl on the floor and wringing out some cloth. He grimaces and takes the abused dildo from the bed between his two fingers, dropping it onto the floor. He shakes his shoulders dramatically before mimicking a ‘come hither’ movement with his hand. “Sit up for hyung.”

Sicheng follows Doyoung’s commands for the next few moments, not uttering a single word and unaware of the amount of nonsense that comes out of the elder’s mouth. He complains about thirteen different things in the space of six minutes, but either way, Sicheng is as clean as he could be whilst sitting on a bed, and Doyoung is all ranted-out.

“Who else is here, hyung? Sounds quiet.”

Doyoung drops the cloth into the bowl and places his hands on his hips, “Uh, myself, Jungwoo and _Yuta_.”

Sicheng’s mind practically sings at the mention of the Alpha’s name. He must’ve hidden it well, because Doyoung continues to speak, even as Sicheng lowers his back onto the bed.

“I’ve got a schedule in a little, but Yuta hyung wanted to help out, seen as you need someone to check on you here and there. You know, Sicheng, you’ve not actually been that bad, at least not compared to the others-“

The younger is simply _not listening_, with his focus utterly and completely on the thought of his Alpha being in the same building as him. He imagines how brilliantly he can be satiated; he’s reminded of the glowering stare he’d received when Yuta had mentioned how _delicious_ he thought his dongsaeng smelt.

He feels his eyes roll into the back of his head and his spine arch off the mattress as his basic biology that he cannot deny overrules all logic. He finds himself a moaning mess, clutching at the bare skin of his torso. Doyoung tuts again, but knows it is his exit cue.

Sicheng feels around between his ass, revealing his fingers to be lathered in copious amounts of slick. Even the thought of the Alpha did _this_ to him: he could only imagine what’d happen if he were in the room with him. He retraced his memory to the previous night, how his hyung looked absolutely fucked, desperate to mercilessly take him right there. If only it hadn’t have been a dangerous situation, Sicheng would’ve probably submitted and allowed him to do anything he wanted.

He whines, shifting his shoulders about and plunging a finger into his hole forthright, Yuta’s name playing upon his lips. Sicheng caresses his insides open, dragging the fingertip along his walls to the familiar bundle of nerves at the bottom of his spine. It sent a twang straight to his cock and allowed blood to rush there. He hardened, almost in anticipation of his own movements.

“Hyung, _fuck_,” he breathes out, chest rising and falling as soft little pants escape his lips. He feels around again, continuously prodding the nerves and causing his legs to twitch.

Hastily, a stench assaults his senses, and he opens his eyes unenthusiastically. Standing in the doorway is the person he so desires.

Yuta’s jaw clenches as an incredible feeling surrounds his crotch. He’d have thought he had self-control, at least enough for Sicheng’s usually short heats… and yet, as he remains stood, the sultry gaze of the Omega and beckoning pheromones make it all too much to handle. He takes a step inside the room, backing up against the door until it clicks.

“Yuta?” Sicheng whispers, finger only halting for a moment before continuing their attack on his prostate.

The elder doesn’t reply, instead, glaring at him with the recognizable expression from before. Seeing it face to face has Sicheng in a fit of hopelessness and lust; he rocks from side to side on the bed, brows furrowing, lips pursed.

“Hyung, help, it’s- it’s so hot,” he says with a quiet voice.

Yuta can’t believe himself, can’t believe how easily persuaded he is, how disappointed Johnny would be. And yet, he can’t bring himself to stop as he advances toward the younger. On his way, he discards his top and begins unbuttoning his jeans. When he reaches the bed, his stare is darker than ever, pupils dilated, as he tugs down his trousers and boxers simultaneously. His humiliatingly hard erection springs free, and Sicheng gapes, feeling the spittle form at the corners of his mouth.

“You want help, Winnie?” He murmurs, reaching out and stroking the younger’s sweat-soaked fringe. He’s responded to with an eager nod. “You do? How do you want me to help?”

“I, I,” Sicheng gasps out, entering another finger into his contracting hole. He uses his other hand to reach out and clasp at Yuta’s exposed thigh, pulling him closer.

“Use your words, please,” the elder hums.

“I need you.”

With those words prolonging around in the air, Yuta swings his legs onto the bed and hovers himself above his dongsaeng. He immediately attaches his mouth to the Sicheng’s sharp jaw, leaving suckling kisses along the length of his neck. His hands are everywhere- running up and down the boy’s sides, flicking at his erect nipples. Sicheng follows his leader, removing his hands from inside himself and wrapping his _everything_ in Nakamoto Yuta. His entire front is pressed against the elder, and their erections collide in a sort of ridiculously messy meet.

Yuta releases a certain aroma that dances in the atmosphere a little before clinging onto Sicheng’s moist skin. He licks a stripe along the latter’s scent gland and revels in the needy reaction he receives. Sicheng whines as the elder rolls his hips down.

“Shh, ‘s okay,” he mutters, lifting himself on his hands and lowering his mouth to lick at one of Sicheng’s peaking bud, “’m gonna make you feel good, gonna fuck you nice and good.”

“_Please_,” Sicheng mewls, hands clawing at Yuta’s back so hard he’s certain he leaves harsh lines.

The elder complies, pulling his head away and kneeling back on the bed. He shuffles about, grasping at Sicheng’s thighs and plying them apart in order to place himself in between. He’s about to slap himself for not having lube, but he’s met with Sicheng’s dripping hole, slick oozing from the entrance. He wants to gaze in awe, but his carnal instinct lashes out. He runs his fingers along Sicheng and coats his own cock in his arousal. Yearning seers through the air, met with Yuta’s destructive desire. He guides his dick towards Sicheng and gently presses his head against him.

“You look so fucked,” he mutters, chuckling as the younger bucks his hips back, practically begging to get destroyed. Yuta couldn’t care less if another Alpha burst in, ordering the demise, he was going to fuck this pretty Omega, and nothing would stop him.

The Alpha finally plunges his cock deep inside Sicheng’s ass, groaning as an intense heat engulfs him entirely. He exerts pleasure from his glands, hands gripping so hard at Sicheng’s skin he’s certain he’ll form bruises. He doesn’t care.

Sicheng barely has time to breathe before Yuta’s repeatedly impaling his hole. He doesn’t allow him a moment to adjust, instead, beginning a religiously fast pace as he lets his rut completely take over. Sicheng’s heat is in the back of his mind, with a new found pain having replaced it: the feeling of an Alpha cock viciously stretching him, mercilessly, makes him feel more satisfaction than he’s had in years, and he finds himself squeezing his eyes shut as a chorus of praises and cries roll of his tongue.

“_Fuck_\- feels- hnng-!” Sicheng screeches, his hands flying to the pillow and bending it to cover his own ears. His voice is painstakingly loud, and he wants to focus on the incredible pleasure being dished out by his hyung.

Yuta’s thrusts are sacred, each movement a claim upon the Omega. He finds himself losing all train of thought, the indescribable urge to mate uncanny as he glares down at Sicheng, whose face contorts in beautiful bliss.

Yuta lets go of one of the younger’s legs and allows his hand to fall to the mattress. He plants his chest to the latter’s, allowing him to gain access to his back. Sicheng relishes the given control, and immediately ploughs his nails down the length of his exposed skin. He can feel Yuta’s hot breath fanning against his nude surface, adding to the ever-growing sensation building at the bottom of his womb.

“Hyung, hyung,” he stammers, in time with Yuta’s pitiless pounds, “knot me, _please_-!”

The Alpha’s animalistic inclinations are suddenly overpowered by logic, as though that word, _knot_, has brought him from his ruthless actions. He drags his callous hands down Sicheng’s front as he replies.

“Can’t, I,” a pause while the sound of wet sloshing fills the air, “I c-can’t knot you, Winnie.”

“_Please_-!” Another deafening whine flees his mouth and he clings onto his Alpha for dear life.

Yuta frowns into Sicheng’s neck, nibbling and nipping at any exposed skin he can possibly find. He feels the urge to release brewing and focuses on sucking makeshift marks into the surface instead of knotting the Omega like he _so desperately wanted_.

“’m gonna come, Alpha,” Sicheng pants, and unexpectedly does as he says, expelling his insides between himself and Yuta, splashing against their sweaty skin. “C-come for me.” He mewls, eyes lulling into the back of his head and clasp loosening.

Yuta finally discharges, swiftly pulling out and tugging himself to orgasm. He comes in hot spurts over Sicheng’s tummy, painting a white mural across his already pale flesh. The elder’s eyes flutter closed, and he hears the younger whimper.

“You’re not…?” Yuta mumbles, delirious, but looking down, expecting a flaccid dick to look back. Instead, Sicheng is twitching again, and he sighs, understanding filling his mind.

“Why didn’t you knot me, hyung?” Sicheng sniffles. He’s content, but the hunger for a knot is still roaring inside.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” the Alpha tries to coo the younger, flinching when a sob spews from Sicheng’s lips. “You know we can’t do that, ‘s too dangerous.” Yuta shifts so he’s lying on the bed, but still leaning on one arm, looking down at the boy. He leans in and shamelessly licks away the salty tears streaming down the boy’s heated cheeks.

“Mm,” Sicheng shakes his head, another sob sounding. He turns to the side, forcing his face into Yuta’s chest. The Alpha’s arms consume the crying boy.

_Winnie can’t understand sense_, Yuta thinks, _he will when he’s out of his heat. He will_.

Yuta holds the younger for a while, soothing his sobs with pathetic attempts at small talk, and he realises what he’s done. By not being able to full satisfy the desperate Omega, he’s only made the situation harder to complete. He understands the pressure of an Alpha to say no, and how important it is to let the Omega be in their right mind. Too little, too late.

Sicheng falls asleep in Yuta’s arms.

“You’re a coward!” Yuta shrieks the next morning, frantically grabbing at Johnny’s hands for some leverage as he’s chucked across the room.

“Says fucking you,” the taller man growls, animalistically prowling towards Yuta’s crumpled body leaning against the wall. “You know better than to treat Omegas like this, Nakamoto.”

“Like _what_, hyung?” he sneers, spite dripping through his teeth and landing on his bare thigh. “Like he deserves to be treated? He was begging to be fucked, what am I gonna do, deny him?”

“_Yes_! That’s exactly _what you fucking do_!” Johnny roars, and the whole dorm falls still. He lunges forward, gripping under each of the small man’s armpits, and pins him to the living room wall. “Look what you made me do.”

“You didn’t have to belt-“

Yuta pauses his snide comment, sated by the incense fuming through each of the Alpha’s nostrils. Distress calls throughout the environment, soaking through the dorm corridors, room by room. Johnny and Yuta both snap their vision away from each other, but maintain physical contact.

“Sicheng,” whimpers Yuta, drawing his eyes away from the doorway and back to Johnny. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Neither should have you,” Johnny hisses, letting go of the boy and turning around, running his fingers through his hair dramatically. He knows it was a foolish thing to do- using his dominant voice around a dorm full of Omegas and Betas, let alone ones in their heat. Guilt pans about his face and he remains focused on the doorway.

Someone emerges, a sober aura surrounding them.

“This has gone too far.” Taeyong hushes, shouting in his mind but remaining calm.

“I know, I’m sorry, Tae,” admits Johnny.

“Take it outside or stop it altogether,” he orders, eyes fluctuating from piercing Yuta to the latter.

“How is he?” Yuta mumbles, unable to care for his bad timing, despite the situation. His naked frame shakes against the wall, overcome with the scent of fear and desperation exerted from his younger partner.

“He’s not well, it’s only the third day of his heat, so things will get worse.” Taeyong rolls his eyes at Yuta’s pathetic state. _Some fucking Alpha, fucks an Omega when they’re not in their right mind, let alone an Omega that isn’t his_.

“I didn’t, I…” Yuta trails off, remembering the previous night’s encounter.

“You didn’t knot him, I know, he won’t shut up about it.”

“Wait, you didn’t-?” Johnny juts his chin forward in a quizzical manner. He’s shocked when Yuta shakes his head, and a swell of pride overcomes him. “At least there’s that.”

“Speaking of,” Taeyong begins, “where’s the knotting toy you bought for the group last year, Johnny?”

“Under my bed,” he states matter-of-factly, nodding as though he’s the assertive mind in the room. Taeyong scoffs but disappears after that.

The two Alphas glance at each other, all the previous hatred dissipating, replaced with concern and worry for their younger member.

Back in his room, Sicheng’s mind is howling for attention. He sits against the headboard of his bed, clutching his knees to his chest. His ears ring from the booming noise that the Alpha made just a few moments ago, and his eyes’ focus clouds over.

Suddenly, there’s a hand stroking his head, patting down the wet masses. “Sicheng,” Taeil’s warm vocals enter his ears, and he snaps his head up to see the boy towering over him.

“Everything is _so hot_,” the poor Omega whimpers, “so loud.”

“C’mon, let’s get you washed up, mm?”

Sicheng allows his body to melt as he’s hoisted into the Beta’s strong arms. He’s carried to the en suite and placed gently in the bathtub. Before the older boy can let go, Sicheng grasps to his biceps, moaning at the feeling of sturdy muscle.

“Don’t start this again,” Taeil chuckles, carefully removing the Omega’s fingers from him. He turns on the water and flicks it to cold, bringing the shower head down above the naked body in front of him.

Sicheng shivers from the coolness hitting his skin. It feels like it’d sizzle, and he’d be in even more pain. But the musky scent of reassurance exerting itself from the Beta’s flesh has him emerged in comfort. He allows the luxury to take over as he slumps back in the tub, holding his hands on either side of the marble.

“Here,” Taeil says, reaching out and gently tapping his fingers against the boy’s stomach, “clean yourself.”

Sicheng whines a little, shaking his head reverently. The reaction makes the latter sigh, and so he begins to rub his own hand up and down the younger’s stomach.

“Mm, Taeil,” he yelps when the hand comes into contact with his sensitive curves, “touch me, please.”

The Beta rolls his eyes at the younger’s ability to be so needy. “If you were like this when you’re out of heat, I’d actually fucking die. It’d be so great to have you all desperate, _in_ _your right mind_.”

Sicheng cries something about stupid self-control and takes matters into his own hands. He brings his fingers to wrap around his bouncing cock and immediately starts tugging. Taeil removes all contact and takes a step back, turning off the water and hooking up the shower head.

“You want me to leave?” He queries, watching as Sicheng tries to follow the trail of his eyes.

"N-no," the Omega stammers, yelping as his wonder fingers fumble around his cock. He begins a ruthless tugging pace, sliding his back further down the tub and shivering as he releases luxurious pheromones.

Taeil knows the boy doesn't mean to lure him in, but even as a Beta, he can't help but admit how absolutely wonderful his scent is. He wants to reach forward and satiate him, aid him through his heat, but his logical mindset rejects it.

"Help me, hyung."

"You know I can't, sweetheart," Taeil says, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and feeling around uncomfortably a little to manoeuvre the material around his hardening dick. He takes a step towards the door and calls out. "Eh, Taeyong! You wanna help me a little?"

Sicheng flinches at the loud noise, but melts once again as he squeezes the junction between his head and dripping length. It sends a bolt of pleasure to his lower abdomen, mixed with the coolness of the water lingering upon his skin.

Taeyong appears at the door, and he seems tired, as though he made his way quickly. His eyes flutter between the helpless Omega and his hyung, finally understanding the situation. He retrieves a dildo from his hands, of a larger size than usual.

"A knotting one...?" Taeil mumbles, taking the toy in his hands and briefly glancing towards the Omega, who still desperately fists his dick. "Is he ready for that?"

"You know Yuta didn't knot him; you saw how much he craved his knot. This is the only way it'll help." Taeyong says, worry coating his vocal cords. Taeil nods and squeezes his thighs, urging himself not to moan at the sight in front of him and the thought of Sicheng filling himself up with an Alpha's knot.

"Got it," he manages nothing but a whisper.

Taeyong glances down and encounters Taeil's growing erection.

"Woah," he says, looking back up, "you held back well, unlike some people."

"Yeah, I’m surprised, even for me.” The Beta chuckles softly. “You wanna help me get him to bed?”

The two elders scoop up the snivelling boy and bring him to the soft mattress. Taeil discards his own shirt when the Omega starts begging for his scent.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Taeyong mutters, his fingers tracing the skin of Sicheng’s smooth thighs. He’s perched on the end of the bed, looking down to the poor state of the younger. “You should scent him, hyung. It’ll keep him distracted, keep the _stupid fucking_ Alphas at bay.”

Taeil hums in agreement, then kneels next to the bed. “Is that what you want, Sichengie?”

“C’mere, hyung,” he says through hooded eyes, making grabby hands at his elder.

“I’ll leave you two,” Taeyong mumbles, though nobody can really hear. He places the knotted toy at the end of the bed and straightens up, pacing to the doorway. “Hold back, Taeil hyung.” There’s a certain tone of warning in his voice, but it dissolves as soon as he’s gone.

“Sit up for me, sweetheart,” Taeil gestures for Sicheng to do so, and he takes a seat cross legged on the bed. The two ponder about each other for a moment, and the elder observes as Sicheng’s bottom lip disappears in between his teeth.

“_Hyung_-“ Sicheng is about to complain, silenced when he’s pulled into a reassuring embrace. Taeil’s arm shield him consolingly, allowing his heat to decompress and thoughts to float away. The elder’s face presses into the Omega’s neck, and he places his lips against the skin, sniffling. He finds the scent gland and smirks, licking a scented stripe along the length of it.

“Hmm, you smell like an Alpha,” he tuts under his breath, pinning his hands around the behind of the younger and urging him closer.

“Think Yuta s-scented me, too,” Sicheng fumbles about his words, quivering his eyelashes against Taeil’s chest. He trembles with joy as the homely fragrance conquers his physique.

“Guess you’re gonna smell a little different now,” Taeil whispers as he tries to pull away. It takes a few attempts before he’s disconnected from the boy in a dream-like state. “You gonna sleep now, mm?” He asks, using his hand and pushing Sicheng back onto the bed as he gets to his feet.

“’S good,” Sicheng nods, grabbing his fingers around the gentle materiel of his Beta’s shirt, “you’re good to me, hyung.”

“Shh, I know,” Taeil smirks, cradling the boy’s face in his palms before turning to leave. “Try to sleep. And, Sicheng?”

“Mm?”

“Ignore any noises that come from outside. I have a feeling someone’s gonna be annoyed at my scenting you. There’ll be some shouts, but the disturbance will quell.”

Sicheng hums as his eyes yearnfully close and he turns on his side. He holds the top close, wanting to feel the cotton shift into his skin. He wishes he could replace his body with Taeil’s scent, wants to lose himself in the muster. He feels himself put at ease, grateful for his hyungs’ hard work.

The following day and night passes, with Sicheng randomly waking up to the sensation of hot irons clawing at his chest, begging to be taken out. One moment he’s in agony, the next it’s a soft of idyllic nothingness, and he forces himself to get off copious amounts of times. The next time he wakes is at the crack of dawn, yet he doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t want another wave of anguish, sick of causing the torment throughout the dorm. After a few moments, nothing happens, and he feels a weird feeling of calamity. Followed by hunger.

“_Fuck_,” he mumbles, supported by shock at how _absolutely fine_ he feels. “It’s passed?” he asks himself, as though he can answer it. Instead, he jolts upright, feeling about his body. His temperature is normal, only a dulling headache remains. Something seeps from his behind and he grimaces at the ideology of fucking himself to oblivion.

He misses Yuta’s cock a little, misses the way he ruthlessly pounded him in the mattress. He knew it was wrong, and that to be treated with respect is the utmost desirable aspect. _Why are you like this?_ he thinks to himself.

Sicheng reaches for his phone, carefully picking it up from the side table. Of course, he has an insane amount of notifications, various ones from his family wishing him luck. He scrolls past them until he finds a series of texts from his hyung’s group chat. He’s sent to the start, but flicks past the unimportant messages of Jaehyun asking where the hair dryer is.

_Johnny 06:18  
_any1 around????????

_Mark 06:19  
_you know it

_Johnny 06:19  
_good, can u help me out w/winnie

_Mark 06:20  
_no, hyung you know im NEVER around

_Johnny 06:21  
_then who the fuck is??

_Doyoung 06:21  
_Yes

_Johnny 06:21  
_o good hyung help

_Doyoung 06:23  
_What do you want?

_Jungwoo 06:23  
_you

_Doyoung 06:23_  
Shut up.

_Johnny 06:24  
_just when he wakes,, check on him???  
i wont have the time and kinda dont trust myself

_Doyoung 06:24  
_Will do.

_Johnny 06:25  
_fuck do y’all smell him  
wtf went down overnight, shit

_Yuta 06:25  
_yeah im around

_Jungwoo 06:26  
_too late hyung, young’s got it <3

_Johnny 06:26  
_even if he hadnt i wouldnt let u near sicheng

_Yuta 06:26  
_will u ever shut up about this bro

_Mark 06:26  
_can u please shut the heck up  
im in a meeting

_Jungwoo 06:27  
_then mute the chat

_Mark 06:27  
_but it’s kinda interesting :(

_Johnny 06:28  
_anyways i doubt sichengie will wake up soon  
but doyoung when he does

. . . . .

Sicheng’s eyes flutter as he watches the typing symbol flicker on and off. He finds himself trying to type a message back, but stops halfway, unsure of what he’s even doing. Before he presses send, he reads over the text, and gasps:

_Sicheng 06:28  
_Yuta hyung please come

“I’m really fucking pathetic,” he scoffs at his own desperation and curse words as he deleted the message, before flopping back on the bed and discarding his mobile. It isn’t until he feels a buzz on the sheets that he lifts the screen back up to level with his face.

_Johnny 06:29  
_winnie? your typing??

_Doyoung 06:29  
_Do you want me to come in?  
Also it’s *you’re hyung

_Johnny 06:30  
_i’ll ignore that doyoung

_Sicheng 06:33  
_Idk hyung I’m fine tbh

_Johnny 06:33  
_it took u 3 minutes to respond baby  
are u sure ur okay??

_Sicheng 06:33  
_Mhm  
I’m out of heat

_Yuta 06:33  
_im coming back to the dorm

_Johnny 06:34_  
i swear to fucking god yuta  
private msg me

There’s a achingly silent pause, before Sicheng begins reading various messages from Doyoung, asking him if he’s hungry. They’re followed by Taeyong’s mothering, worrying about his cleanliness and saying he was too scared to message the group chat in case Sicheng felt like he was being surrounded. He ignores all the messages, even swiping away a notification from Taeil as he heaves himself off his bed. He knows his hyungs are right, and scoots to the bathroom to sort his shit out.

After his first hot shower in days, he wraps a towel loosely around his waist and stares at his reflection through the mirror. His focus flits across his bare skin, following the traces of the few members that’d had their hands on him across the course of his heat. There are some nibbling marks littered here and there, various dainty, red scars, but other than that his skin is fresh snow: pure and white. Something in him yearns for more, and he breaks into a giggle at how deprived he’s acting, even out of heat. He can’t help but think how pretty a larger mark would be on his skin, or in between any crevice. The junction of his neck and jaw look like a pretty place to demonstrate an Alpha’s adoration, or perhaps his collarbones, jutted forward and presented all prettily? Finding himself panting shallowly, he begins to trace the embellishments blossoming on his surfaces with his fingertips.

Having scrubbed himself clean from Taeil’s scent, he begins to sniff feverishly, agitated when nothing but soap fills his nostrils. As pathetic as it is, he can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to be scented by someone with a much stronger perfume. Taeil was comfort, he was home, but what Sicheng craved was _danger_.

Unexpectedly, the smell of detergent was invaded by a fragrance Sicheng recognised. He feels the scent waft through the door as he spins around. His fingers twitch at his sides as he takes a few steps out and into his room, following the puffs of manliness and shuddering as it triggers a surge in his luteinizing hormone. His feet pad against the hard wood flooring and he makes his way through the corridor and out of his room for the first time in _days_.

“Hello?” he mutters, almost taken over by the indescribable aroma, but successfully holding back a whine. He repeats his question as he enters the living room, feeling his shoulders sag as he uncovers it empty. “Hmm,” Sicheng sighs, pursing his lips and looking left to right, as though someone was hiding. _Perhaps you’re imagining it?_ “Stupid.” He shakes his head.

Yuta stands in the corridor behind him, and watches as the poor Omega jumps out of his skin at the sight of the Alpha. He watches as the boy clutches his bare chest, then as his eyes scan the large build of the man before him.

“Hyung,” Sicheng whispers, eyes bashfully meeting with the elder.

“Can we talk?” Yuta mutters, closing his eyes and turning right into his own room. Sicheng assumes he wants him to follow, and so he does so with little hesitance.

Inside Yuta’s room is neater than he’d expected. He wonders if the Alpha had tidied up purely for his company, but mentally laughs at the absurdity of that idea. The elder makes his way to his desk and pulls out the chair, plopping down on it and making the soft leather _puff_. Sicheng takes a few steps into the room, shutting the door behind.

Yuta turns to face the younger, hands placed firmly on the chair’s handles. He looks Sicheng up and down, squinting at the sight of the low hanging towel sitting at his hips.

“Sorry,” Sicheng notices before Yuta can comment. He reaches down to hold the hem of the towel between his fingers. “I just got out of the shower.”

Somehow, he feels small. He feels scrutinised, even though the elder hasn’t spoken a word. There’s a part of him that wants to object and call out the elder, but he’s never been one to complain at a situation, _everyone knows that_.

“I wanted to apologise.”

The words sit in Sicheng’s mind for a moment or so, before he is able to manage them.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuta says, eyes fixed. “I shouldn’t have-“

A pause, the words clicking in Sicheng’s head like notches in the inside of a clock.

“We shouldn’t have had sex. It wasn’t right to take advantage of you like that, and I’m sorry.”

“You…?” Sicheng asks, wrapping his arms around his torso and picking at some bumpy skin against his back. “What?”

Yuta’s eyes grow wide, and he leans forward eagerly in his chair. “You do know what happened, right?” Before the younger can answer, he’s off. “I can’t fucking believe myself, I have absolutely no self-control whatsoever! Johnny was right, and I tried to fight him- fuck, I tried to fight _Johnny_.” He flails his arms in the air and shoves himself back against the chair. “I literally would’ve died in a fight with him; all because I didn’t want to believe I did anything wrong. I’m so sorry, Sichengie…”

The Omega doesn’t feel it’s his place to interrupt. He could tell the latter that he has it wrong, because he does in fact remember what had happened. But he senses some underlying regret in the Alpha’s tone that he daren’t turn over.

“Sichengie-?” Yuta stammers, guilt dripping from his tongue.

“Mm?” The younger replies. Yuta doesn’t continue, so he takes it as his cue. “I remember. It’s fine.”

“You do?” An exhale of relief, but the guilt remains. “Ah, ah, okay. I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Sicheng smiles and Yuta beckons for him to come over. He doesn’t move. “Not safe yet. Still in a, in weird mindset.” He chuckles, gesturing to a tent forming under his towel.

“Oh, do you want, um, do you need help?”

Sicheng thinks about it. He thinks about being marked, he thinks about how the other had shown no mercy, about showing off his scented skin to other lonely Omegas. And then he says no.

“I understand.” Yuta nods, pouting a little before biting his lips into his mouth to cover the disappointment.

Sicheng turns to walk away, before glancing back. “It was good, though, really. Next heat I have that’s this intense, I know who to ask beforehand.”

Yuta looks up and smiles. It reaches his eyes.

“I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked reading cus i certainly liked writing it
> 
> i've always read so many alpha/beta/omega fics but never actually written one so.. tada  
however- i am kinda a fan of the typical alpha on omega shit, but there's a part of me that feels bad always thinking about it like that. i'd like to write some alpha x alpha stuff... y'all gon be mad????? let me know in the comments if y'all would actually be into it :o <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
